Secret Desire
by kikyo-goddess-of-light
Summary: inuyasha and kikyo finally can live in peace


Secret Desire

It was a peaceful day in Kagome's era. The sun was shining and the birds were singing.

"Gramps, Mom, Sota! Where is everyone?

Kagome was worried over not knowing where her family was. Heck! She was even ready to find a ransom note so she started to look for her cat Buyo. Seeing that not even the cat was home she figured they probably went to take a vacation.

"Oh well! I'll just have a bite to eat, take a bath, and head back to the feudal era. Maybe some nice fruit would be good to eat."

Kagome picked up an oddly colored fruit from the basket. Not knowing that strange rumors were attached to it. It is said the one person that eats this fruit will have the ability to read the mind of the one they adore the most.

Meanwhile

"Kikyo....I....Love you".

"Ahh...Inu-yasha I love you too with all my heart".

Inu-Yasha told this to his true love. Also at the same time tightening his grip around Kikyo's waist line, and back.

"All I've ever wanted to do was be with you Inu-Yasha. My entire life since I first met you".

Kikyo whispered as she edged closer towards the half-demon she knew and loved with all her heart.

The stars seemed to dance above them while the moon gave just the right amount of light. Pretty soon while kissing passionately Kikyo could feel Inu-Yasha hand wiggle its way up her shirt and back down again to her back. That night Kikyo and Inu0Yasha made love to each other under the moonlit sky.

"I'll never forget this night Kikyo".

"I hope you don't cause neither will I".

Kikyo came closer towards Inu-Yasha and laid her head and hand on Inu-yasha's bare chest. While the sun started to rise they both kissed passionately and soon fell asleep.

Back to Kagome

"Wow! What a great bath that was! It felt so good! I can't believe that's' it's only four o'clock on a Friday on less. Well I guess I should start to pack up and head back".

Kagome quietly started to pack her things and started to head for the fifty year old well she knew too well.

"Man! Down the rabbit hole once again! Here it goes!"

With that Kagome jumped down the well landing five-hundred years in the past.

Back to our loving couple

"Kikyo, I got to get back. But, I'll be back tonight"

"Ok. I'll see you hear tonight same time."

Both Kikyo and Inu-yasha said while getting dressed. Kikyo picking up her bow and arrows and Inu-Yasha picking up his Tetsusaiga.

"I might take a little longer to get here tonight. Kagome is coming tonight I'll have to get rid of her first ok?"

"That's fine take your time my sweetie".

"Wait Kikyo!"

"What? What is it?"

"Two things first this..."

And with that Inu-Yasha kissed Kikyo as passionately as he had done the night before

"Thanks"

"That's nothing one more thing.

"What?"

"This might hurt for a second ok? So try not to move or it will hurt more than it has to"

"Ok"

So after warning Kikyo Inu-Yasha bit into her neck marking her. Leaving his fang marks on her neck.

"Ugh"

"What was that for?"

"That bite mark means if any demon tries to hurt you they'll answer to me! If even a demon tries to come near you I'll tear them to shreds!" Inu-Yasha snarled at the thought of Kikyo being injured by any other demons. But, dare not let Kikyo notice that he was thinking this.

"Oh? Being extra careful I see. Ok bye I love you"

"Alright, I'll try to be here again tonight if I can get rid of Kagome. She is such a pain! Any way I love you too bye"

"Be safe Kikyo" Inu-yasha thought to himself. He wouldn't be able to control his anger if something happened to her again.

Back to Kagome

"Man! I hate coming up and down this stupid well. I wonder if maybe I had a rope down here if maybe it would get cut off" Kagome wondered to herself. Not knowing that Inu-Yasha was drawing near.

"I wonder what will happen now that the sacred jewel has been completed. What will happen to Inu-Yasha, me, and Kikyo? Will he try to change into full-fledge-demon? I hope he doesn't want to." Kagome wondered out loud. Starting to lay her sack on the fresh grass, the trees were swaying, the birds were singing, and air smelled sweet. Not a single cloud was in sky and it over all peaceful.

"Ok enough day dreaming! I have to get back to the village, the others will be worried"

Meanwhile

"Man I must have just missed her! Her scent is here man it wants me want to puke!" Inu-Yasha snarled

Back to Kagome

"Hello! Sango! Miroku! Shippo! Kaede! Any one home?"

Finally Kagome saw a small note pinned to the doorway it read:

Kagome! Miroku and Shippo have accompanied me to try and find Kohaku. Kaede traveled to a near by village to cure a virus. We'll be back as soon possible. Inu-yasha stayed behind to be on patrol. He wanted to make sure that weren't any stray demons left.

-Sango

"Well that's explains where everybody went. But, Inu-yasha should be back by now. Wonder where he is?"

"I'm right here!"

"Oh well speak of the devil"

"Yeah whatever!"

"Do you know where everybody went?"

"I don't know nothing!"

"They went to try look for Kohaku"

"Well if you know why ask me?!"

"Well SORRY! Why are you being so rude?"

"Because I want to got s problem?"

"Actually yes!"

"Well...... DEAL WITH IT!"

"Why is he being like this? Did I do something wrong? Man! What's eating him?"

Kagome asked herself for a moment until she heard something

"Sheesh! Why should I have baby-sit her! I much rather be with Kikyo right now! Man making love last night was like a dream! I can't wait to see again tonight and nothing is going to stop me! I don't care what Kagome says!"

Inu-yasha thought to himself. Not knowing that Kagome was reading his mind. Kagome had heard enough and finally exploded with anger.

"What did you say Inu-Yasha!"

"Wha? I didn't say anything man did you hit your head? You're hearing things. You're crazy!"

"You made LOVE to Kikyo last night!"

"Yeah So! What's it to you?"

"You did this behind my back!"

"So what! What did you expect for us to do right in front of you please get real!"

"Besides I know that you've made love to Hojo before through your dairy!"

"What you read my dairy! When?"

"While you were at school"

"Inu-Yasha you...you...!"

"Inu-Yasha sit boy!!!!"

"Feh! That won't work anymore Kikyo removed the rosary last night!"

"What!? Are you planning to spend the rest life with her!?"

"Yeah, why? Ya jealous? That's it right!"

"Umm....No of course not1 Why would I be jealous of you and Kikyo Inu-Yasha!?"

"Maybe because it's written all over your face. You just can't stand the fact that I picked Kikyo over you can you!?"

"I...Don't care! Go on and have kids for all I care!"

"You know funny that you mention that because we're thinking that we might have two kids!"

"What!!!!????"

For Kagome that was the last straw! She stormed out of the hut and went to lie in front of the sacred tree. Where she first met Inu-Yasha and where she had so many happy memories. She wondered why she ever had to meet Inu-yasha if she had to suffer like this. So under the tree she thought to herself out loud.

"I should have known that he would pick Kikyo instead of me! I was so stupid to believe that at some point he loved me! But, I shouldn't get myself down me still have Hojo! Yeah! He takes care for me, gives me things, is crazy about me, and treats me with respect. So I might as well go with him! I shouldn't be beating myself up over that annoying half-demon! But, Hojo does drugs and there was that time that he hit me because he was drunk. Oh, well I'll just tell him if he wants to me with be he'll have to quite doing drugs! Oh right that's it then I'm going home!"

Kagome started off the to the well getting ready to leave forever. As soon as she jumped Inu-yasha grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and pulled her back up

"Hey! What do you think you're doing Inu-yasha!?"

"So I'll never have to see you again give back the sacred jewel!"

"Why? What are you going to do with it? Become a full-fledge demon?"

"Listen you little brat!"

Inu-yasha was enraged by Kagome's words and was ready to tear her open with hi talons. When all of a sudden both Inu-yasha and Kagome hear a familiar voice

"Inu-yasha wait!"

"Huh? Kikyo?"

"Let me handle this"

"Sure"

"Kagome listen I need you give back the sacred jewel. It doesn't belong to you. Now that it has reappeared again in this world it is still my job to protect it."

"What are you going to do with it?"

"Well if you must know I was going to use it and purify Inu-Yasha. And as humans we will live our lives together as one. You are lucky yourself"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because demons seek the jewel and if you were to be attacked well we all know what would happen"

"No actually I don't! What will happen?"

"Well you would be killed because we all know you can't fight"

"You know what enough! Here take the stupid jewel! I don't care anymore!"

"Thank you!"

"Good riddance!"

"Farewell"

And with that Kagome was down the well and on the other side in her proper era.

"Now I can finally get back to my normal life! I can finally catch up on my school work!"

Kagome had always longed to be a normal schoolgirl. Now it looks like her dream finally came true.

Back to Kikyo and Inu-yasha

"Now Inu-yasha which will you choose do you want to become a human?"

"Actually Kikyo I want to stay a half-demon. The reason why is because I want to be able to protect you if we were ever attacked by a demon. If you ever got hurt again I wouldn't be able to forgive my self"

"Alright! Then I shall become a half-demon"

"Wait Kikyo!"

"What?"

"I wish for you to stay human"

"Human?"

"Yes, you're prefect the way you are now and I don't want you to change. So please stay a human now and for ever"

"Very well"

A couple of days had pasted since Kagome had finally left the feudal era. One night Kikyo found Inu-Yasha staring up at the starry sky zoning out and Kikyo was worried. So she asked him one simple question

"Inu-yasha are you having doubts about us? Because if you are its totally fine. If you want to be with Kagome more than me that's fine. Ididn't use the jewel so you can go see her if you want. You could even stay with her if that is what you wish"

Wha...!? Where is all of this coming from!? Why would you say something like that!? Why would you even THINK it!?"

Inu-yasha was obviously hurt my Kikyo's words and tried to understand why she was saying all of this. Kikyo couldn't stand it anymore tears were running down her beautiful brown eyes. Inu-yasha slowly rose his hand and wiped a tear off Kikyo's cheek and gave her a soft kiss.

"I thought this because the way you're zoning out lately it makes me have doubts that you actually love Kagome"

"That CRAZY! Do you hear me! I zone out because I'm thinking of you and me and our future. Maybe even having Kids! Wouldn't that be nice and we could name them Indago and Silvia. What do you think?"

"Kids? Inu-yasha are you sure you're up to it?"

"Of course I am! I would do anything for you! And our family"

All of a sudden Inu-yasha kissed Kikyo passionately and started touching her all over. Kikyo could feel his hand slither up her back and back down to her waist line. This time Kikyo made the first move she walked by the river and stared for a second. Then unwrapped her kimono and turned around. Inu-yasha could see Kikyo's perfect figure against the sparkling image of the river. The moon was giving off just the right amount of light. Kikyo walked over and unwrapped Inu-yasha top kimono. That night the forest roared with emotion. The following spring both Inu-yasha and Kikyo got married. It was truly a beautiful sight and an enormous wedding. By night fall Inu-yasha and Kikyo were pronounced half-demon and wife. The rest of the night Inu-yasha and Kikyo sat quietly near the river hand in hand knowing that they would always be there for each other.

The End


End file.
